The Anakin and Mace Windu Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Anakin contacts Mace after he was rejected by the Jedi Council, and thus contacts Mace. This story takes place from TPM events through the events of ROTS.
1. Note 1 Anakin

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Mace.**

**Timeframe: Begings during TPM, just as Obi-Wan and the others are leaving Coruscant for the fight at the end of the story, and ends with ROTS events**

The quick background story of this Note-

Mace Windu is head of the Jedi Council, just as he is in the movies.

Qui-Gon has brought Anakin before the Jedi Council, and was rejected, like in TPM. While still angry about this, Anakin decides to write Mace.

And so the story begins... 

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
To the bald guy with a smooth head,

How come you won't let me be trained? How come you said, "No, he will not be trained." Did I fail your tests or something? What was the code thing you were talking about? How come Qui-Gon can't train me AND Obi-Wan? What are the trials Quuui-Gon said Obi-Wan was ready for? I heard you talking about midi-cholorians. What are they?

Anakin Skywalker


	2. Note 2 Mace

Author - angel_of_the_force (at the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1166360

Dear Anakin,

My name is Mace Windu, but you name for me makes me laugh.

So many questions for such a little boy! I will only say that time will tell.

Master Windu


	3. Note 3 Anakin

Note 3

Mace Windu,

If you please, sir, I just wanted you to answer the questions. I wasn't asking for much. I don't know much about the Jedi, but I do know I want to be one. That's why I wanted to know about the code thing and the midi-cholorians, and whether I passed or failed your tests. Why can't you just tell me that information? I don't like it when people hold stuff back from me.

And I'm sorry for calling you 'bald guy with the smooth head', but I didn't know your name! How was I supposed to call you by your name when I didn't know it?

Qui-Gon is letting me come with him to Naboo, but he said he wasn't allowed to train me. We're on our way to Naboo now, and I think Queen Amidala has a plan. I was hoping that I would see her handmaiden, Padmé, but I can't find her anywhere. I really like her. I'm excited about going to Naboo….I've never seen green plants before. Padmé told me there are lots of them on Naboo…like this weird stuff called grass. She told me they are in the form of blades, but they don't cut your feet. I can't imagine that, so I guess I'll just have to see it for myself.

Just so you know a few things about me, I was a slave on Tatooine, a desert planet, until Qui-Gon freed me. I left my mother there, and I'm sad about that. I miss her very much. She's still a slave.

How do I prove my commitment and my abilities so that I can be accepted for Jedi training? And you never answered me…but I think I know from your lack of response…I failed your tests didn't I?  That means I'll never get to become a Jedi! That's not fair! I tried my best; honest I did. I thought it was pretty easy, but I must have done it wrong.

What I am going to do with my life now? I was a slave before this, but Qui-Gon freed me, and now I'll never get to become a Jedi Knight. I guess I'll just starve and die because I'm only 9 and no one will be able to take care of me. My mother's still a slave. I shouldn't have left her. She's going to die, and it will be all my fault. She sent me with Qui-Gon because he promised me and my mother that I would be a Jedi Knight. He lied! I'll never be a Jedi. It's been my dream to be a Jedi, but now I can't be one.

Why does my age matter so much? If I can't be a Jedi, I can't do anything else with my life…because I'm only 9. I'm almost 10, but still…no one wants a 10 year old to work for them, unless I'm a slave…but I'm NOT going back into slavery. No one will want me because I'm too old for them. No one will want to even adopt me because I'm almost 10, and they'll want to raise a child from birth. It's not fair!

Well at least Palpatine is nice. He told me that I could be his aide…he saw me when I was crying and he was really, really nice.

Thank you for not beating me for calling you a bald guy. You're not like Watto. That's good. Watto was my owner, just so you know. He still owns my mother, and I'm worried about her. I miss her very much.

We've landed now, and as soon as we got off the ship Queen Amidala told everyone that she wants the Gungans to fight for us. She said Jar-Jar told her that they had a big army. Hang on…we're moving to the Gungans "sacred" grounds, because they deserted their underground city.

Okay…I'm back. You'll never guess this, but Padmé is Queen Amidala! Did you know that? I didn't! She told me she had to disguise herself for her protection. Anyway, she went before the Gungan Leader, Boss Nass, and she begged him for help. After everyone got down on our knees, he laughed and decided that the Naboo don't think they're above the Gungans because of the respect Padmé showed him. He agreed that he would help.

I like Padmé very much, and you know what, I have this feeling inside me that I'm going to marry her someday. She's so pretty and nice. I can't wait until I'm older. I think she thinks of me as "just a little boy" right now, and that she thinks I'm silly for thinking I'm going to marry her. But I don't think…I KNOW.

Anyway, the plan is that Padmé and her handmaidens, and her Captain Panaka will go to the Theed palace and capture the Trade Federation Leaders. The Gungans will have a distraction and pretend to fight a battle…that will draw the droids away from the city to make it easier for the Queen to capture the Trade Federation leaders. The pilots that are here are going to try to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet. The control ship controls the battle droids and gives them their power. Without the control ship, they are useless.

What do you think of her plan? I think it's brilliant. Padmé's a very smart girl.

Master Yoda's the green guy with the funny ears, right? What does the Jedi Council do? A lightsaber is a lasersword, right? Qui-Gon told me that's what it's called. How do you make a lightsaber? I want to make one. I'm good at building things, and I think it would be neat to make one. Am I allowed to make one, even though I'm not going to be a Jedi?

Anakin Skywalker

Well bye, Mr. Mace Windu.

Anakin Skywalker


	4. Note 4 Mace

Author - angel_of_the_force (at the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1166360

Dear Anakin,

I did not mean to be harsh with you. It is just hard to answer questions without knowing all the answers. Which would mean, we have not decided your future. I am sure you are only thinking the worst. You know, that would cloud a Jedi's mind.

Your Owner... I am sure that must make you diciplined, to be a slave.

Lets say that I had a feeling that Padme had another identity.

Padme's plans are beyond her years. Simalar to you. You seem very mature. About Padme, do you think you may be confusing a "crush" or even friendship with love? Padme is a nice girl, but do you want to be in love or a Jedi?

Yes a light-sabre is a lasor sword. If you are good at building things, see if you can not compute one yourself.

For now,  
Master Mace Windu


	5. Note 5 Anakin

Note 5

Mace Windu,

But why do you even bother telling me anything about the Jedi Order if you never want me to be in the Order. Just leave the information to yourself. I don't want it! It will only make me angrier and more frustrated! You never had your life-long dream crushed. I can never be an apprentice, so I'll never get to take the steps to gain Knighthood. :( :(

How can you not have decided yet? It's not fair. You can't keep me waiting to learn about my future! How come you said you are sure that I am thinking the worst? You're the one who told me I couldn't be a Jedi before.

Yeah, I did whatever Watto, my master, told me to do, even when he hit me.

You mean you thought that Padmé had another identity? How'd you guess?

What's wrong with being a Jedi and being in love? Qui-Gon said it was possible. He told me that Jedi can marry and have a relationship as long as they bring it before the Council. Or did Qui-Gon just tell me that and lie? I don't understand.

Ummm, Qui-Gon told me that I needed two parts to build a lightsaber that are hard to find. I would build one if I could find those parts, believe me!

I overheard some of the Jedi Council members talking when I was back on Coruscant. They said that the tests have to remain confidential. Why do the tests have to remain confidential between the Council and yourself? It's not fair!!! When someone gives you a test, don't you want to know how you did on it? It's okay if I completely failed the test. Just tell me. It's killing me not knowing.

Someone said there are many options available on Coruscant…options of what I can do with my life now. What are these options? Who would accept a 9 year old to work for them? And why would the Jedi Temple care whether I roamed the galaxy or not? You're all selfish and stuck up and won't let me train. You don't like me, so you don't want me to be a Jedi. I would think you'd actually be pleased if I died, because I would be one less mouth to be fed. And don't bother looking for a home for me. No one would want a former slave, and the only home that I want to be in is my mother's! No one could replace my mother, ever. Why would it be any of your business to get me a job? You have to have other things on your mind besides finding me a home. But…guess what Senator Palpatine talked to me, so I'm okay now.

I want my mom!

Yeah my former master used to beat me. But he was a nicer master than my master before that. My first master was a Hutt, and I broke my leg when I was 1 year old, and they refused to treat it, so my mother had to. The Hutt's the one that broke my leg.

Qui-Gon said you usually choose Jedi from birth. How can you choose a Jedi from birth? I don't get it. I don't like babies anyway. They're so cute and everyone wants to be around them…I can't stand them. It's not fair that they get to be Jedi and I don't! And how can you raise a child and not expose them to violence? It's impossible. And even if you did, the child would be sheltered and wouldn't be able to deal with the real world. You're stupid if you prefer infants over children. You're so mean!

Before we left Coruscant, after you rejected me, I went and sat in a corner all by myself and started crying. I've never been on my own before, and I've never been away from my mother! I don't know if I'll die soon or what will happen to me. I was sitting there alone, and Senator Palpatine came up to me. The first couple times I saw him I was scared of him, and I was scared of him when he came up to me and tried to put a hand on me. I'm not sure why I was scared. Maybe it was because when I was little I had this reoccurring bad dream where there was this old man that wanted me dead…and he would chase me around, but the old man had yellow eyes, and he was mean. I used to wake up crying, and my mother would always tell me that it was a silly dream, and that no old man would ever want me dead, and that no one looked like that. Ever since that dream, I've always been afraid of old men…and for some reason Palpatine reminded me of the old man in my dream. I know it's silly. Anyway, I was scared of him. He started talking to me, but he was really nice. This was our conversation:

He went up to me and asked me, "What's wrong, little boy?"

I said, "The Jedi Council won't let me become a Jedi, and they're mean. They said I'm too old. And I miss my mother…she's still a slave. I don't know what's going to happen to me. I don't know if I'll die."

He said, "Oh? You're the little boy from Tatooine then? The former slave? I've heard all about you. Your name is Anakin Skywalker, right?"

I nodded.

He said, "Well, Anakin, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sepr…I mean Senator Palpatine. So you're Force Sensitive?"

I said, "I guess. I don't know….Qui-Gon thinks I am, and he wanted me to become a Jedi, but I don't know if I passed the Council's tests."

Palpatine said, "That's interesting. The Council members are fools if they won't let you train. But don't worry, Anakin…I'm a politician. Perhaps I can find something for you to do. You could work for me…I need assistants. It was a pleasure meeting with you, and I look forward to talking to you later. Sadly, I must go and see what my informants have to say."

And he left me there. He is so nice! So that means that Palpatine will let me work for him in politics! He's the nicest grown-up I have ever met (besides my mother.) He doesn't look down on me for being 10 years old, and he can give me a job!

Of course I think the incidents on Naboo are injustices! Anyone that would ever hurt Padmé is mean. Well anyway, I begged Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to let me go with them to the palace. They let me. When we got inside the hanger, Qui-Gon told me to stay away from the fighting, and to find somewhere safe to hide. One of the Naboo pilots got shot and killed, so I climbed into a fighter. R2 was close by and got pulled into it too. From the cockpit I watched what was happening. As they hit the door that connects the hangar from the main part of the palace, that ugly red and black thing (the same thing that was on Tatooine that Qui-Gon had to fight before we left the planet) stood in the way. He took off his hood, and he has SPIKES on his head. Ew…it was gross. I don't like whatever he is. He had a double red lightsaber. I'm scared of him. Luckily, he didn't see me. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ignited their lightsabers and started fighting the THING.

Padmé and the others started taking the long way, but two droid deckas stopped them. Droid decakas have shields, so blasters can't get through and destroy them. I was trying to think what I could do to help them. I knew Padmé and her friends were defenseless against it…so I started looking for the trigger button on the fighter. I hit the wrong button, but I eventually found it. I got those things, and knocked them down. Ha! Ha!

Oops, this ship is taking off. I can't stop it. It must be on automatic pilot. Maybe R2 can override it….well here I go, off into space.

Anakin


	6. Note 6 Mace

Author - angel_of_the_force (at the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1166360

Dear Anakin,

For someone who does not want answers, you do ask a lot of questions. We really have not decided if you will become a Jedi. I know it seems easy, but there is so much to think about. And maybe you should keep in mind that to some degree, your tests are not over. Please, do not become frusterated. A real Jedi would keep frustrarion in.

That is a very interesting dream, Anakin. Did you tell me this man had yellow eyes?

Did Qui-Gon tell you to fight the droidekas?

Mace Windu


	7. Note 7 Anakin

Note 7

Mace Windu,

I never said I DIDN'T want answers! Why else would I ask questions? I DO want you to answer all my questions when I ask them.

Okay fine…you haven't decided if I will be trained or not…but WHEN will you decide? I hope soon.

You mean my tests are not over? You're still testing me…..

Ha! You said a real Jedi would keep his frustration in….but I'm not a "real Jedi" and I can never be if you won't let me get trained.

Yeah the guy in my weird dream had yellow eyes….but don't worry…I don't get that dream any more.

No…Qui-Gon didn't tell me to fight the droidekas. How could he? He had already started fighting that evil Jedi…that Sith…that's what Qui-Gon called it. Qui-Gon didn't tell me to fight in the battle either…but he DID tell me to stay in the cockpit, and that's what I'm doing.

You must think I did something wrong by doing something that Qui-Gon didn't tell me to do…but I don't care. Padmé and her friends were in trouble. I HAD to help them. Qui-Gon said you guys (the Council) was like that with him too.

Anyway, I shot those droiddekas…But then my ship started taking off, and I couldn't stop it. It was on automatic pilot. It took me to the Droid Control ship, so now I'm part of the battle. It's actually fun! It's just like pod racing! I love it.

After R2 got me off auto pilot, I started shooting at the enemies…but my ship got hit and started spinning out of control. Because I couldn't avoid it, I accidentally flew into the bad guy's hangar. There are droids everywhere, and my ship is over heated. I can't do anything. I hope that I don't die, and that the ship can cool off so I can get back in that battle! This is not good!

Anakin


	8. Note 8 Mace

Author - angel_of_the_force (at the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1166360

Anakin,

Oh dear! You are in a battle? Oh do carry yourself well in this one!

Anakin, what do you think a Sith means? What do you think these yellow eyes mean? And perhaps you should know, that keeping to a good Jedi, even if your not, is necesary for you to become one.

Master Mace Windu


	9. Note 9 Anakin

Note 9

Jedi Master Mace Windu,

Yes….I was in battle, but I'm out of it now! It's all over, and we won!!

A "Sith" means a bad Jedi, doesn't it? That's what I understand from what Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Yoda have been talking about. They are bad guys who use the force for evil. They're really mean, and one of them killed Qui-Gon!!

How am I supposed to know what yellow eyes mean? Maybe it's just something that happened in my dream, and maybe it was just a scary dream. I don't think anyone can really have yellow eyes.

Guess what!!!! Well the engines finally cooled off enough for me to turn my ship back on…just in time too. The droids were approaching my ship. In order for me to clear the way so that I could maneuver, I started shooting at the droids. My fingers slipped and I accidentally hit another button which shot two really large balls of fire out of my ship….and I accidentally missed the droids…and hit this big thing in the room I was in. I decided that I needed to get out of there real fast….whatever it was that I hit caused a lot of fire….I got out of there safely.

As soon as I got out I noticed that the whole Trade Federation Control Ship was blowing up!!!!!! It was blowing up from the inside…..whatever it was that I hit in that room made the whole Control Ship blow up!!!!!!!! I'm the one that destroyed it!!!!!!!!! I saved Naboo!!!!!!

Well I'm heading back now. I don't think anyone knows that I blew that thing up…I think they might know the ship number….and they probably think their pilot friend that was supposed to be in here is the one that blew it up. Wait until they find out it was me!! I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they find out that it was a 9 year old! I noticed that the pilot that was supposed to be in this ship got killed before Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon started fighting that freaky looking thing.

Oh……hang on….Obi-Wan's coming, but I don't see Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan looks kind of sad and depressed…..I'm going to go talk to him and maybe see if I can make him feel better. I know he doesn't really like me, but maybe I can still make him feel better.

I just talked to him….and Qui-Gon's dead. That THING killed him, but Obi-Wan said he killed the THING. I'm really sad now. I'm going to go to the bathroom and cry so that no one sees me. Now you're the only one left that even likes me. No one else seems to.

Obi-Wan didn't really want to talk to me, but he was able to tell me that much. Well, I don't know what's going to happen now. Obi-Wan said that there's supposed to be a funeral for Qui-Gon tomorrow.

Anakin


	10. Note 10 Mace

Author -- JediMasterAmanda (at the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=JediMasterAmanda

Note 10  
Anakin,

You are sort of right about what a Sith is. A Sith is someone who uses the Force for evil, but there is more to it than that. They use what is called the Darkside of the Force. It's fuelled by emotions like hate, anger and other dark emotions. This is why you must be careful and overcome that frustration of yours if you wish to become a Jedi. It is important so that you don't fall to the Darkside and if you can learn to let go of any, preferrably all, of those dark feelings it will be a step in the right direction to becoming a Jedi.

It's understandable that you do not know what yellow eyes mean. You have not heard of the Sith that much it seems. Yellow eyes are typically something related to the person's use of the Darkside of the Force. Sometimes the person will have red around the outside of the yellow. If someone has yellow eyes it is a good sign that they are a Sith. Did this 'thing' as you put it, it was probably a Zabrak, have yellow eyes? Could you tell? I know you were probably quite a ways away, being in the fighter.

That was quite a feat for one so young. The Force is strong with you, that much is clear. We are still contemplating your future, however. Be patient.

It saddens me to hear about Master Qui-Gon's death, he was a good friend of mine. Padawan Kenobi has shown great skill defeating this dark assassin.

Don't worry, I do not think Obi-Wan dislikes you as much as you think. I sense your fate is intertwined with his, so I would suggest getting to know him. There is no need to cry. You must let go of that negative emotion. We will mourn our loss, but we all have to move on. Master Qui-Gon would've wanted you(as well as the rest of us) to do so I believe. I believe Obi-Wan will have a very hard time with this, they together for so long(Obi-Wan has told me that he viewed Master Qui-Gon as a father), so maybe you will be able to help him through this. I will do what I can as well, of course.

I am not the only one that likes you, Anakin, I am sure. Master Fisto, I believe, likes you. The Council has come to a decision. In light of recent events, you will be trained by Obi-Wan who will be elevated to the rank of Knight. So you two will have plenty of time to get to know each other and start liking each other. You have both lost someone dear to you, so give it time.

I, along with the rest of Council, are coming to Naboo for the funeral. There will also be a parade the next day to celebrate Naboo's liberation and the peace between the Naboo and the Gungans.

For now,  
Master Mace Windu


	11. Note 11 Anakin

Note 11

Master Windu,

Oh yeah….Qui-Gon told me a little about the Sith. I still don't understand it all that well, but I guess all I need to know is that they are bad. What do you mean….I have to overcome emotions like hate, anger, and other dark emotions. Why is anger so bad? Am I allowed to have any kind of emotion? Why does anger HAVE to lead to the dark side? Isn't there such a thing as righteous anger? I heard my mom talk about it once.

I didn't know that a person's eye color could change if they were evil. Yes….I think that the Zabrakk thing had yellow eyes. I didn't look at it that much. It was really mean and evil. I saw it up closer when it attacked Qui-Gon and me before we left Tatooine. I didn't really see it that well on Naboo. Maybe you could ask Obi-Wan if he saw its eye color. He fought with it and killed it. If ANYONE would know for sure, it would be him.

Okay, I'll try to be patient. I do REALLY want to be a Jedi, though. I'm glad that the Force is strong with me.

Yeah…..who will get to train Obi-Wan now that Qui-Gon is dead?

I wish Qui-Gon wasn't dead. Why do people have to die?

I think you're right….Obi-Wan doesn't hate me. He was nice to me and comforted me, and he showed me some pictures of endangered species from a book that he had. What did you mean when you said, "I sense your fate is intertwined with his, so I would suggest getting to know him?" Do you think that he and I will become good friends? I will try my best to help Obi-Wan get through this time. I didn't know he thought of Qui-Gon as a father. My father wasn't around ever, and I didn't even know I had one until my mom told me about him recently. He sold my mother into slavery when she was pregnant with me. I don't like the idea of having a father.

Who is Master Fisto?

Do you really mean it?!!! The Council has come to a decision about me! I get to be trained as a Jedi!! Yes!!!! Thank you so much for letting me be trained to be a Jedi. You mean Obi-Wan is no longer a Padawan? He's been given the rank of Knight. That is so awesome! So what do I get to do now that I'm a Jedi? Wait until I tell Padme and my mom and Kitster!

I'm glad that the whole Jedi Council came to Qui-Gon's funeral. I guess I'll see you tomorrow for the parade. Padme said there is going to be an awards ceremony too. Do you know anything about that?

Anakin Skywalker

Part 2 The awards ceremony and parade are over now.


	12. Note 12 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 12

Anakin Skywalker

When I tested you I sensed great potential in you but also many emotions. You have to learn to control those emotions. We have teachers for that.

Anger can lead to the dark side. You will learn about that in your history lessons where we will tell you about the Jedi lost to the dark side like Darth Malak.

I am not all knowing Anakin and you should be patient until we return to the Jeditemple. The archives can reveal a lot about eyes and their colours.

Obi-Wan can train you. By defeating the Sith he passed his trials to become a Jedi Knight and he has assisted the teachers as a senior padawan.

By saying that your fate is intertwined with Obi-Wan I meant that Obi-Wan promised to Qui-Gon that he would train you to be a Jedi. You are the chosen one Anakin.

And for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon being like son and father?

Yes they were one of the most formidable pair of Jedi with the strongest bond ever witnessed. You will hear this when you talk to other masters like the healers. They even have a room that was used by Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan or both after a mission gone wrong. As a father caring for his son Qui-Gon stayed there when Obi-Wan was injured and also the other way round.  
Room number 9 Anakin.

And that was my doing when I was an initiate and using that room with Qui-Gon and had a song about room number 9. I will tell you more about that.

Tomorrow I will be there with the entire Jedi council to attend the parade and no I don't know anything about an awards ceremony.

You have to be patient Anakin.

Jedi Master Mace Windu


	13. Note 13 Anakin

Note 13

Four years after the Trade Federation Invasion on Naboo

Four years later

Jedi Master Mace Windu,

The awards ceremony and parade are over now.

Can you believe it's been a whole year since all of that happened?

How are you doing?

What teachers are there to help me control my emotions? When I try to talk to other Jedi, they don't understand. Everyone I talk to says I should deny my emotions…as if they would just go away.

I won't ever be turning to the dark side. Why are all Jedi so obsessed with trying to avoid the Dark Side? Yes, we should be aware of the danger, but we should also be concentrating more on knowing the right way, the Light Side. I really don't care about the Jedi that were lost to the Dark Side. Can't we learn about the good Jedi?

What do you mean by saying that I'm the chosen one?

How was Obi-Wan injured? Room number 9? Obi-Wan has never mentioned it to me. I would like to hear the song sometime.

Did you hear that the Trade Federation went through four Court trials, and the Courts ruled in their favor every single time! Why did the Republic allow that to happen? That is so unfair!

Anakin Skywalker


	14. Note 14 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 14  
Anakin Skywalker

Anakin a year has passed and you have still a lot to learn.

I am doing fine and even if I weren't I would have shown you nothing. Jedi are taught from the beginning when they have mastered their first words that they don't display their emotions.

Be always kind to another being even if he or she is angry or displays emotions. But you don't see them in the temple. All teachers give their lessons in the same way. No emotions, no compliments and if your master is giving you a compliment, ignore it. He is testing you.

The Dark side is of the Sith and you will learn about the Sith during your history lessons. You can also visit the archives.  
Reading about the Dark side you will come to see what the Light side means and we have diaries of Jedi and reports about their missions.

The Chosen one is a saying that is in an old history book. You can ask madame Master Jocasta Nu about that.

And Anakin call her always that and don't listen to your master calling her just Nu or only Jocasta. Obi-Wan and his master Qui-Gon Jinn were in the eyes of Jocasta Nu two archive disasters and I agree with her.

Obi-Wan was injured many times and once getting some groceries in a shopping mall he prevented a large disaster but was badly injured. That earned him a stay in room number 9 and his master stayed with him.  
Room number 9 is always Obi-Wan's room and was Qui-Gon's and that song?

I was young and had ended after some mishap in the archives with Qui-Gon and Benno in room number 9 and I was listening to a song from the Coruscant Key tones "Love potion number 9'  
It went like this

Do you love me?  
Do you want me?  
Do you need me?  
All I need is  
Love potion number 9

And Benno and Qui-Gon changed it in  
"medroom number 9, medroom number 9, we can't leave it, we are trapped, trapped in medroom number 9"

Trials are – even when the Trade federation wins them – not for the Jedi. We don't do politics and Judges?

They have been studying the law and we can only uphold the law if the republic asks us.

Jedi Master Mace Windu


	15. Note 15 Anakin

Note 15

Five years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later

Jedi Master Mace Windu,

Yes….I REALIZE that Jedi are taught from a young age that they are not to display their emotions. That is why it is so difficult for me to find someone who will actually understand me.

But what if a youngling or Padawan NEEDS someone to encourage them. If no compliment is ever offered, nor any emotion displayed by the instructor, how is a student supposed to know they are doing well? I think that the Jedi leaders are wrong to discourage giving students compliments. So, you mean, if any Jedi is saying anything good about me, they really don't mean it? That explains a lot about how Obi-Wan behaves around me. Why must EVERYTHING be such a test? I can't trust anything that Obi-Wan, you, or Yoda tell me….especially if they are saying something nice about me.

I've learned a lot about the Sith, especially with all this talk of their coming back. It is a subject that is brought up in almost every class. We are constantly being reminded of the dangers of the Sith and of the Dark Side. That is why I made the comment about not thinking that the Jedi should be so consumed with the Sith.

I really don't get this Chosen One stuff. You said it was just a saying. In the context that you used it in, in the last message, I'm guessing that it is an expression for a Jedi wanting/choosing to train a specific Padawan. There's really no need for me to look it up. I think I've figured it out for myself.

What did you mean when you said, "Obi-Wan and his master Qui-Gon Jinn were in the eyes of Jocasta Nu two archive disasters and I agree with her." What did they do? Why do you consider them to be archive disasters?

Okay, so the Jedi Council pays no attention to what goes on in the Courts, and then when the Trade Federation gets off and then starts riots all over the Republic, the Council can still sit there and say that it's not concerned with what happens in the Courts! Obi-Wan told me that Nute Gunray is threatening to break away from the Republic, and he thinks this could maybe lead to war. How far does it have to go before the Council decides it is serious enough to involve the Jedi?

I have been training with Obi-Wan on Dantooine.

Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Padawan


	16. Note 16 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 16

Anakin

A youngling of a padawan never needs words. They are taught from the day they can understand what their teachers are telling them that emotions are never displayed. They feel through the Force that a master or teacher approves and meditation reveals a lot to them. The gentle nudge from a master is all they need. I have heard Obi-Wan complaining about your mediatation lessons. "Tinkering with a droid, that's his way of meditating."

And with meditating you can see the light side of the Force.

Visit the archives for the tale of the Chosen one. It is in an old book.

And Qui-Gon Jinn was an archive disaster in his youth. And I was with Qui-Gon and Benno and saw all and even played a part. We were making paper planes and threw them towards each other.

Shh-kir the old Barkanian lizard and one of the archivists was supervising us but he had fallen asleep. And you know with Barkanian lizards and their big spikes on their back Shh-kir became covered with paper planes until Madame Nu entered. She chased us out of the archives calling us archive disasters.

And Obi-Wan is even worse. I remember you playing a part in one of the archive mishaps using a gonk-droid to get things to the archives. But you have to ask him for more details on this one.  
Obi-Wan was visiting the archives in a motorized wheelchair with archive material from the healers, Siri Tachi and the group that went to the training facility on Corellia.

And Anakin. We follow the proceedings in the courts and the senate but we have to wait until the republic senate asks us for help. We are not rulers.

Uh Dantooine? Ah that's why Obi-Wan was so evading and telling me nothing after he left you there. I am sure you have met the Kinrath spiders and I presume Obi-Wan has used his new lightsaber.

Jedi Master Mace Windu


	17. Note 17 Anakin

Note 17

Six years after the Trade Federation Invasion

One year later

Jedi Master Mace Windu,

Well then, I disagree with the Jedi Council about displaying emotions. I think it would be good for the Jedi to do so. Did you ever consider that maybe some people learn in different ways? Maybe for some, feelings through the Force are enough. For others, they might need a verbal piece of encouragement.

What if I don't like the Jedi method of meditating! I prefer to build things, especially droids. I like to fix things, too. It helps me think, and it relaxes me. Besides, I have a stronger connection to the Force than most people I've met, so I don't really need to mediate as much as other people do. I'm fine just "tinkering with droids" while I relax and think. Yes, I like thinking. I don't like this whole emptying your mind stuff. **I **can see the light side of the Force without meditating.

Sorry…I couldn't find the book that has the tale of the Chosen one in it. The archivist says it's been missing for several years. She doesn't know who had it last.

How old were you when you and Qui-Gon threw paper planes at each other? That actually sounds kind of funny. I bet the adults didn't think so, though.

Why was Obi-Wan visiting the archives in a motorized wheelchair? And how long ago was that? I've never seen him needing to use one.

I KNOW that the Council does not rule the Senate. I was just asking about what was going on it. I guess I'll have to ask Chancellor Palpatine.

Well, yeah….Obi-Wan and I have been training on Dantooine. We haven't been doing so lately, though. It's too bad that we weren't there when all this strange activity started happening on Dantooine. I've heard rumors that some people think it is the Sith. Others suggest that it could be another riot of the Trade Federations. It would be cool if Obi-Wan and I could go check it out. Do you have an opinion of whether it might be Sith, the Trade Federation, or someone else? Have you heard reports of what has been happening there? I thought most of the rioting from the Trade Federation was over, though.

Yeah….I've seen the Kinrath spiders, but I didn't get too close to them yet. And yes, Obi-Wan let me use his new lightsaber.

Anything exciting happening in the Jedi Temple? Obi-Wan and I are off training somewhere other than Dantooine. I really would like the chance to go on a mission, but of course the Council would have to approve it. I'm 16 now. I think I'm old enough to go somewhere dangerous with Obi-Wan.

Anakin Skywalker


	18. Note 18 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Anakin Skywalker

I have been taught many different methods of learning. Some learn by just doing, others by listening to their friends and there is also the sitting in a class-room and just listening method. Not my way and maybe not your's too.

And for meditating; tinkering with droids is alright with me if you keep them in the apartment.

I was almost eight years old when I was making those paper planes. Shh-kir the old archivist didn't mind but Jocasta Nu did and we were chased out of the archives by her.

And Obi-Wan and that wheelchair; he was playing a prank on Nu. The wheelchair is now used by Sarghi Vellia and Natala Joma. They love to tinker with mechanicals but I assume you know about that. You have met them during your classes and on training trips.

Dantooine can be a dangerous place and I am not referring to Kinrath spiders and Kath hounds. It certainly was during the time of Darth Malak with the Rataka artifacts. You have heard all about that during history lessons.

And we keep an eye on the Trade federation or more the senate does.

And yes, we have a mission for you.

The council is requesting your presense and of your master of course.

Jedi Master Mace Windu

(AN1: school of fear to Andara, AN2 Jerec is from Dark Forces and opponent Kyle Katarn)


	19. Note 19 Anakin

Note 19

Seven years after the Trade Federation Invasion on Naboo

One year later

Jedi Master Mace Windu,

Well, I'm glad that you acknowledge that there are different ways of learning. Thank you for allowing me to tinker with droids as my form of meditation.

Yes, I know of Sarghi Vellia and Natala Joma. You're right – I have met them during my classes and on training trips. However, I didn't know that they liked to "tinker with mechanics" as you put it. When I've met them, they have always been very serious about their respective subject areas. I'll have to ask them sometime about what they like to build. Maybe we can all build something together.

Yes, I've heard about some of the stuff on Dantooine – the Kinrath spiders, the Kath hounds, and the Rataka artifacts during my history lessons. However, I never gave these things much thought until now. Do you think that the artifacts that the Jedi have found so far will match anything that is from the findings before? And what about the weird stuff happening on the planet QuiQue? I heard other Padawans my age saying that they think that the Sith Master is there. Is this just a rumor, or is there some possible truth to it? Someone also told me that a new artifact has been found on that planet. Also, there has been a lot of space pirating in the area. What do you make of all this?

Obi-Wan told me that Count Dooku is siding with the Trade Federation, and that he has said that if the Trade Federation leaves the Republic that he might as well. Do you think that this is just a rumor?

Thank you for finally sending me on missions. Do we have a new one yet?

Anakin Skywalker


	20. Note 20 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 20  
Anakin Skywalker

I am considering to send you to QuiQue with your master.

On Dantooine Jerec wasn't very forthcoming with results. Maybe you can ask Master Nu. She listens to young ones more than to us.

A Sith master on Qui-Que. Be careful Anakin.

And Dooku siding with the Trade Federation? Thank you for mentioning it. I will give orders to start a research.

Jedi Master Mace Windu


	21. Note 21 Anakin

Note 21

Eight years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Jedi Master Mace Windu,

Thank you for allowing Obi-Wan and I to go to QuiQue. We were not the only Jedi that went, but I was glad that you thought of us when designing the team to go there. I wanted to let you know that the space pirating raids have stopped, and there doesn't appear to be anything going on down on the planet either. I think it was a false alarm, and that someone has been trying to distract the Council --- first with Dantooine, and now this.

I did talk to Master Nu about what happened on Dantooine. She told me that all of the artifacts that they found, upon closer examination, were fake. They appeared to be ancient on first glance, but after running tests on the artifacts, they found that they were made recently. That means that someone must have planted this stuff, doesn't it?

Well, this business with Dooku seems to have gotten worse. He has started a group he is calling the Separatists, and has declared himself independent of the Republic! Nute Gunray has joined Dooku's Separatist organization, and he has pulled his planet of Neimodia out of the Republic as well! Obi-Wan thinks that the rest of the Trade Federation will soon follow. On top of that, did you hear of the letter that Gunray sent to Chancellor Palpatine:

_I've had it with your mediocre leadership. You promise many things, but they're all lies! I've had enough of waiting for you to help us out! Dooku will make a far better Chancellor than you, Your Most Unworshipfullness! Well, you'll no longer be any trouble to us! Neimodia has left the Republic! _

Has the Council found anything more about Dooku and his link with the Trade Federation? Last year you said that you would research it.

Do you have any missions for us to go on?

Anakin Skywalker


	22. Note 22 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 22

Anakin Skywalker

Count Dooku has become the leader of the Seperatists and the Trade Federation is one of its members. They have the Trade Federation battle droids but I have urged Dooku to remain true to his Jedi training. Words can stop wars before they begin Anakin. And that's a lesson you have learned in the last year.  
Your master has become one of the best negotiators we have.

About the fake artifacts; one artifact found on QuiQue has been sent to Jerec. He will investigate that and if Nu doesn't reveal anything about it I will again ask you to visit her in the archives.

And a mission? I will ask the council this afternoon.

Mace Windu


	23. Note 23 Anakin

Note 23

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Mace Windu,

Do we know what's going on with Dooku and the Trade Federation and their Separatist group? Why doesn't the Trade Federation get rid of their battle droids? Do you think Dooku will really remain true to his Jedi teachings? If he does, I'd be amazed. I know you don't like paying attention to politics, but a lot of systems have joined the Separatists.

Yes, I know that words can stop wars before they begin, but do we really know that Dooku is planning a war? And can we really trust him?

Yes, all of the negotiations missions we've gone on have been boring. All we ever do is talk, talk, talk……while the entire galaxy seems to be about to fall apart. I can't take it much longer.

Nu told me that all of the artifacts on both Dantooine and QuiQue are fakes. It seems that someone has been trying to mislead us. I don't like this, and I think we've been approaching this subject wrongly.

Obi-Wan told me that he thinks that Dooku might be in contact with the Sith Lord because of his tie to the Trade Federation. He just might not know that the person is a Sith Lord. Do you think that's possible?

He also told me that someone killed a bunch of Padme's guards. Do you think she's safe?

I'll talk to you later.

Anakin Skywalker


	24. Note 24 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 24  
Anakin Skywalker

Dooku is giving me inside information and he is a Jedi. He hasn't discovered a Sith lord and when he does, he will inform us.

We cannot do much against systems joining the Separatists.

Same with battle droids and armies of the Republic.

It seems that both sides – the republic and the separatists – are creating an army. But not all armies are really used. In the past some were created to avoid wars.

About the artifacts. I will talk to Jocasta Nu.

Mace Windu


	25. Start of AOTC events Note 25 Anakin

Note 25

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

6 months later

Mace Windu,

Thank you for allowing Obi-Wan and I to go on the border dispute mission. At least that one was somewhat interested. We have returned from it, and it went well. I know that it will probably not be long before we are assigned to go on another mission. However, for the time being, we are on Coruscant.

What has been going on while Obi-Wan and I were away? I'm guessing that Count Dooku has gotten more systems to join his Separatist movement. What else is new?

Dooku is giving you inside information about the Separatists? Okay…I guess Obi-Wan was right then. Obi-Wan suggested to me that Dooku might be just playing along with the Trade Federation and Separatists in order to find out what is going on. It seems to be working well. I didn't realize he was working undercover for the Order – if I had known that I would never have made any suggestion otherwise. Well, if he's trying to find out who this Sith Lord is, and then inform the Order of his identity, we have nothing to worry about. It is clever of you to be using him in this way.

Yes, I know that the Order can't do much about systems joining the Separatists. However, if Dooku is really working for us, then I'm sure he'll dissolve this Separatist group once he learns what is going on with the Sith.

Do you think building an army for the Republic is really a good idea? I mean, I know we have no control over what happens….but what are your thoughts? We're the ones who are charged with keeping the peace in the Republic. I guess, then, that that Military Creation Act passed.

The Separatists are creating an army? But why….if this Separatist movement is only a front to identifying the Sith, then they don't really need an army. I suppose they could pretend to be building an army to make Dooku's undercover mission look legitimate.

What has Jocasta Nu said about those artifacts? Any updates on that?

Anakin Skywalker


	26. Note 26 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Note 26  
Anakin Skywalker

Good to see you back from Ansion and your success on keeping the planet in the republic is greatly appreciated by the Senate. Congrats from me personally too on your succesful mission.  
Get some rest and relaxation in the Jeditemple Anakin.

And yes I think Dooku is working to get the Sith Lord exposed and we have teams available to help him if he informs me.

Dooku can be useful to dissolve the Separatist movement once the Sith Lord is caught.

Building an army is never a good idea. Jedi Knights are guardians of peace. And the Separatists army can be just that, a lure to get the Sith Lord out in the open.

Jocasta has told me that Jerec is still studying and I cannot hurry them.

Mace Windu


	27. Note 27 Anakin

Note 27

Mace Windu,

Thank you, sir. The mission on Ansion was a challenge, but it wasn't something that Obi-Wan and I couldn't handle. It all worked out eventually….so…..yeah, we're back.

I am very glad to be back on Coruscant and relax.

Have you heard any more from Dooku? I hope you're right about him working to expose the Sith Lord. Obi-Wan….well….he thinks has a different opinion than you. I guess you might want to talk to him about that. If what you say is true about Dooku and the Separatists, I just hope that the Republic doesn't make aggressive moves towards the Separatists. If this is all a front that Dooku has in order to catch the Sith, we definitely do not want a war. I have heard that the Senate has been thinking about war. Chancellor Palpatine, is he aware that the Separatist stuff is a front in order to catch the Sith? If he hasn't been informed of this, I think he should be.

All right….all right…so Jerec is still studying the artifact, and you are not allowed to hurry him. Whatever.

Obi-Wan told me that he and I are supposed to go protect a Senator Amidala. Is this true, or is this something he was just saying so that he could see how I would react to it? I never know when he is telling me the truth or when he is trying to test me.

Anakin Skywalker


	28. Note 28 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Anakin Skywalker

I have been quite busy and yes you are right Anakin. Sorry for being very short in this message but you are requested to go to the council at once.  
And it is for a new mission.

Mace Windu


	29. Note 29 Anakin

Note 29

Mace Windu,

I know by now that you really did assign Obi-Wan and I to protect Padme. There has been a new development in our mission – Padme was almost killed again. This time Obi-Wan and I were able to track the person down. We learned that it is a bounty hunter who is after Padme. Obi-Wan said he would give you a more detailed report.

Anakin


	30. Note 30 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Anakin

Obi-Wan did give me a detailed report and we have decided that Coruscant isn't safe for Padmé Amidala untill the assassin is caught.  
Meet me in the Jedi council room.

Mace Windu


	31. Note 31 Anakin

Note 31

Mace Windu,

I understand that the Council has ordered an investigation into who might be behind Senator Amidala's attacks. But won't she still need protecting? Who is going to do that?

As the leader of the opposition, it will be very hard to get Senator Amidala to leave the Capital. I say this because you said that the Jedi Council has decided that Coruscant is not a safe place for the Senator until her assassin is caught.

Anakin Skywalker


	32. Note 32 Mace

Author - earlybird-obi-wan (Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=earlybird-obi-wan

Anakin Skywalker

Master Yoda has seen the supreme chancellor and now you are on an official mission to accompany and protect Senator Amidala. Travel as refugees and hide on Naboo.  
May the Force be with you.

Mace Windu


End file.
